The Deflation of an Over Large Head
by squiggly-pingu
Summary: She started going out with him in seventh year once James had deflated his head a bit... The story of how Lily Evans reacted on her discovery of The Great Deflation of James Potter's over large head. LJ. By ME, Nelly, 10 years old last tuesday!


**A/N: Hi, this is Nelly!!!!!! This is my first chapter of my first story, so PLEASE be nice and read it- AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't really have much else to say at this point except...**

**Oh yes, disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, which is why she appears frequently in my long lists of people I dearly admire. **

**And also, I AM ONLY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!! See this cute little face? 10 YEARS OLD! Take this into consideration when you read!**

**TO THE STORY!!!!**

Chapter 1- ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Lily Evans was walking through Kings Cross, smiling to herself.

In a week she would be seventeen, no longer a child!!! In a week she would be able to apparate from one room to another, and have chores done in a second.

The prospect of finally being able to use her magic freely whenever she wished made her smile widen.

She couldn't wait!

Ignoring the indignant stares from the people milling around her (who seemed to have a problem with her rather noisy barn owl, Audrey), Lily shouldered her way towards the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10, then casually leaned through it.

She glanced around at her new surroundings, then quickly dodged out of the path of a head of tousled black hair that was making it's way towards her.

Spotting a cluster of girls ahead of her, she ran to catch up with her friends.

'Alice! Tessa!' Lily was interrupted by a sudden shriek of laughter erupting from the girl before her, and a sudden and rather obvious change of conversation.

'OHH, um-Tessa, I saw a lot of, um, Quidditch on the holidays!' the blonde girl burst out awkwardly.

Her friends were obviously attempting to ignore her presence.

Lily tried again. "Alice? ALICE! TESSA!!'

The effort of trying to ignore Lily became too much, and the group of girls burst out laughing again.

'Alice! SARA! VERITY! Oh, Silencio,' Lily cried.

The abrupt silence made some nearby witches and wizards turn their heads, expressions of relief on their faces.

'So, Alice, had a good summer?' Lily said in a would-be casual voice.

James Potter bid his friends farewell and made his way to the front carriage.

Glancing through the compartment windows he passed, James noticed Lily and her bunch of friends.

He knocked, and without waiting for an answer he barged in.

His eyes travelled along the line of girls, and settled on Lily.

'Lily-' he began.

The girls, Sara, Verity, Alice, Tessa, Gretta, Mary, and Charlotte (all blushing furiously) looked from James to Lily, for whom he appeared to have come.

Lily however, looked very annoyed and very tired at the same time.

"Before you ask Potter,' she snarled, 'The answer is NO. I will not go out with you, so get out of here NOW, or I'll-'

'Now, now, Lils, let's not lose our manners!' he said pleasantly. 'I simply came in here to remind you that the Head Boy', he indicated the shiny scarlet and gold badge adorning his chest, 'and Head Girl', he nodded at Lily, 'are required at the front carriage for a briefing. Now.'

'Oh. Right.' She had forgotten.

'I'll see you girls at school, okay?' she said, and left the compartment with James, blushing madly.

'Head boy and head girl. James and Lily. What a great pair,' said Sara.

'They're made for each other,' said Verity with an air of jealously.

'If only Lils would stop and think,' sighed Charlotte.

'Then she'd see what us girls see,' finished Mary.

Alice, however, seemed pre-occupied.

'Frank asked me out. On the first Hogsmeade trip', she said suddenly.

'Frank? Frank Longbottom? Why, that's great, Ali!'

'Hogsmeade! Oh yeah, did you hear about the new bar there now? The Three Broomsticks- it's supposed to be really good!'

and the subject of Hogsmeade carried them the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

**There! I really hoped you liked that! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**Brighten my day!!!!!!!!!!!**

**More chapters coming soon!!!!**

**Squiggly-pingu :D**


End file.
